


Escape

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-drinking, dark!fic, evil!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula explains what the de Bois want with Arthur. Arthur tells the Count about what happened while he was gone. Morgana visits Arthur in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, sweet commenters. <3

“What do you mean, they want me?” Arthur asked, unconsciously moving closer to his lover. “What do they want with me?”

Dracula held Arthur in his arms, pressing occasional kisses to Arthur’s temple and cheek. “The story I got from your uncle is that Ygraine and your father were in love, and your family was against their relationship. She defied them by marrying him and having his child. She never bit your father. When she finally left him after years of difficulties in seeking her sustenance and trying to live a normal life, she thought she would never see you again. But after you returned to London, one of them caught sight of you and could tell you’d been bitten. They’ve followed you ever since. Now that you have at least partially turned, your mother wants you with her and her family.”

“She was never much of a mother to me.” Arthur was still reeling from the news that his mother was a vampire. That she was out there somewhere where he could see her if he wanted to. He didn’t know if he wanted to. “I longed for a mother to love me, and she never gave me that. She was a cold woman, and she cannot blame that on being a vampire. You are a vampire, and you are anything but cold to me.” Arthur kissed Dracula, pushing his tongue into Dracula’s mouth and tasting him.

When they parted, Dracula stroked Arthur’s chest. “I’m sorry, my Dove, that you did not have your mother’s warmth growing up.” Overcome with feeling, he licked and suckled at Arthur’s neck until Arthur bared his throat to him, and Dracula bit into it. He took only a little blood, pulling back and breathing heavily against the pillow.

“I’m sorry; I could not help myself.”

“I want you to,” Arthur protested.

“You are not strong enough.”

After a moment, Dracula pulled himself together. “Of course, I told your uncle you are mine and they cannot have you. You are my blood-mate. This made it difficult for them, of course. They would have every right to you as your family; but since you are my blood-mate, you are rightfully mine. Still, since blood-mates are a thing of legend and not something you run into every day, they are doubtful of my word. So they want to see you. I told them they could come here, but that I would not take you out of the castle.”

“When will they come?”

“Tomorrow night.” Dracula moved to get up. “I must find Leander. I have not spoken to him since I arrived back at the castle.”

“Wait, A Mea.” Arthur put out his hand, stopping the Count from rising.

“I need to tell you what went on while you were gone.”

The Count slowly lay back down on the bed, eyes fixed on Arthur.

“Leander and I argued. He taunted me, I struck him, and he punished me.”

Dracula’s eyes narrowed. “What was your punishment?”

“He caned my testicles.”

Dracula’s face looked as though it was made of stone; Arthur could not read it.

“How many hits?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Tell me all. Do not leave anything out.”

“He strung me by the wrists and knees in the dungeon with Percy and Bogdan as witnesses. He called me your whore and caned my balls roughly in quick succession, then left me hanging for several hours. When he came back, I told him I had to piss. Badly. He would not let me down and demanded that I do so right then. When I did, he told me he would punish me for splashing his boots. He let the chains down so that I rested on my knees, and he ordered me to suck him. When I would not swallow his release, he struck me. Then he let me go. He told me to stay out of his sight. I have not seen him since.”

Dracula listened to all of this in silence. When Arthur finished, Dracula rose from the bed and strode out of the room without a word.

Later, Arthur awoke to find Morgana staring down at him.

“What is it?” Arthur rubbed his eyes.

She pushed the curtain aside and sat at the edge of the bed. “I can’t decide what to make of you.”

“Meaning?” Morgana tended to speak in riddles, and Arthur didn’t have the patience for it.

“I thought you were a plaything that Dracula would discard eventually. I never really believed that you were his blood-mate. Now I’m beginning to wonder. He has never taken a sip of anyone else’s blood since he met you…and there was his jealousy of Gwendolyn, and now his fury with Leander….”

“What’s happened?” Arthur sat up.

“He’s in a terrible state. I truly believe he would kill Leander if he could find him.”

“Why can’t he find him? Where is Leander?”

“He disappeared after he caned you,” Morgana replied, staring at Arthur as though he were a puzzle. “He took off in the tunnels. We haven’t seen him since, and Will is going to be giving birth soon.”

“I only told Dracula the truth. Leander went too far—he hates me.”

“Yes, he does. You represent the death of Leander’s dreams. With you by his side, Dracula will be more powerful than ever.”

“How? Leander said himself that I make Dracula weak.”

“Dracula is besotted with you, yes, but in time you will strengthen one another. Before you came, Dracula was content to allow Leander to have this castle and do as he wished. Although Dracula was the head of the family, Leander was slowly wheedling himself into the role. Now, Count Dracula is rethinking things and considering a family with you, and Leander feels the threat like a knife to his throat.”

Arthur threw the covers back and got out of the bed.

“Do you think you should be up?” Morgana asked, alarmed. “You are still very weak---see how your legs tremble!” She stood up and put an arm out to steady him.

“I am going to Dracula. He needs me. Help me to dress.”

When Arthur got downstairs, he found the Count breaking things in the library.

“A Mea,” Arthur said as loudly as he could in order to be heard over the din of breaking glass.

Dracula turned, eyes alight with fury.

“He has escaped! I was going to chain him up and cut his stones from his body and feed them to the wolves!” He stood in the centre of the room, chest heaving. Arthur went to him, almost falling, and Dracula caught him in his arms.

“Oh, my Darling, you should not be out of bed,” Dracula murmured into Arthur’s ear when he’d calmed somewhat. “Let me have Percy help you back to bed.”

“I will not go unless you go with me,” Arthur said. “Come make love to me.” He looked into Dracula’s eyes. “I want you to breed me, A Mea. Fill me up with your seed so I may have your child.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
